


Mind the Gap

by RyuuSenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hopefully this will become ongoing, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Cayden, a college student majoring in Japanese goes to Japan with his class. He then meets a very good looking native Japanese boy. They realize they have common interests and become pen pals. Perhaps Cayden will move to Japan to live with this mysterious boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ryuu here. I know I usually post fanfiction, but I decided to post one of my original works. I might make only part of this story available here, and sell the full story as a novel. But that is all far in the future. Please enjoy what I have so far of "Mind the Gap."

Cayden looked up from his cartoony sketch. His teacher, “Usami-sensei,” was lecturing the class about their upcoming trip to Japan. Checking the clock, Cayden sighed.  _ Class is almost over, _ he thought.

 

“And remember, bring as much money as you can, because you will want to buy a lot of souvenirs,” Usami wrapped up his speech, which was immediately followed by the bell signalling the end of the class period. “Well then, I will see you all on Thursday at five A.M. sharp!”

 

Cayden got up and shuffled down the hall, made a left and entered the cafeteria. He got his usual lunch: a ham and cheese wrap with a soda - that of which he typically spikes to get through the rest of the day.

 

He meandered through the crowded cafeteria and sat down next to his best friend, Silas. Silas whipped his head around to look at Cayden, his curly red hair bounced as he did so. “Cay!” he beamed. “Two more days ‘till your big day, right?”

 

Cayden poured a good amount of a clear liquid into his soda cup as Silas spoke. “Mhmm. I kind of don't want to go, because I know you won't be with me.”

 

“Aww!” Silas purred. “That's gay,” he giggled.

 

“Yeah, and so am I,” Cayden spoke with a straight face before taking a sip of his drink.

 

Silas broke out into laughter. “I'm going to miss these conversations while you're gone,” he smiled.

 

“Me too,” Cayden smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!

 

Cayden slapped his phone, desperately trying to find the snooze button on the flat screen. The alarm stopped and he snuggled back up into his blanket.

 

Five minutes later, the beeping started up once again. “Ugh,” he groaned. Sitting up, Cayden turned off his alarm. He climbed out of his bed, groggy and exhausted. He made sure to get ready as quietly as possible as to not wake up his dormmate.

 

With a suitcase in one hand and a backpack slung over his shoulder, he walked through the empty dormitory hallway. In the elevator, he found another kid from his class, equally as tired as he.

 

The two walked together to the spot his teacher told the class to meet. Once everyone arrived, they all scrambled onto a bus and headed towards a nearby airport.

 

Once on the plane, Cayden was finally able to catch up on his sleep. He woke up every few hours to a kid crying or his seat partner being a dick and turning the volume to his music all the way up.

 

After thirteen long hours of on and off sleeping on the plane, they finally landed in Japan. Shuffling out of the plane, Cayden took his first steps in Tokyo. Grabbing his luggage, he followed the group from his university. He checked his phone, it read, “SEVEN A.M. FRIDAY.”  _ Were we really on that plane for over a day?  _ Cayden thought, his mind still a little slow from his nap.  _ Oh yeah. Time zones. _

 

Still looking at his phone, Cayden bumped into someone. “Ah, sorry!” He then looked the person up and down; he was a native Japanese boy, around Cayden’s age. The boy was extremely attractive.  _ Oh, hello! _

 

Realizing the other did not speak english, he apologized again, this time in Japanese. “Sumimasen!” he said while bowing.

 

The boy chuckled, “Iindayo.”  _ I think he said, “It’s okay,” but I’m not entirely sure. _ The Japanese boy then bowed slightly and walked away, a small - yet noticeable - smile was now on his face.

 

Cayden’s face was a light pink now, flushed from the embarrassment of what just happened. He spent the rest of the day hypersensitive to what was in front of him; he nearly ran into a pole to avoid bumping into another person. The streets were crowded, as were the shops they explored.

 

Practicing his Japanese all day, Cayden realized that his dream of being a Japanese to English translator was within his grasp. At one bookstore that his group explored, he found the “boys’ love” section of the manga. He grabbed the first volume of a series that looked interesting. By the time he checked out at the cash register and left the store, his face was a bright crimson from all the looks others gave him.

 

Later that night, he flopped down on his hotel bed. Some other boy from his class curled up in the bed beside him. Cayden stayed up and attempted to read the graphic novel he bought. Deciphering the Japanese was a lot easier than he expected, although, context clues from the illustrations helped him out a good bit.

 

After he finished reading the book, he called it a night and went to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Cayden! Wake up already!” Cayden’s hotel roommate shook him awake.

“Nnh,” he mumbled, still half asleep. He reluctantly sat up, trying to break out of his exhaustion. The two boys went down to the hotel’s lobby, joining with the rest of their small group for breakfast. Once they were full, the two went back up to their room and got dressed for the day.

The group made their way to historical landmarks, learning firsthand about the history of the country they stood in. The group observed a statue by a train station. Some students read the plaque, while others sat down on the bench nearby.

Cayden looked around; the plaque was surrounded by students, and the bench was full. He sat down on the ground, a couple feet away from the bench. He realized someone was already sitting next to him. They were looking away from Cayden, with headphones in their ears. The person was reading a manga. Cayden, the nosy person he is, peeked over their shoulder to see what they were reading. He read some of the dialogue and realized it was a newer volume of the series Cayden had started the night before.

Cayden hesitated, then tapped the person on the shoulder. They turned around, pulling one side of their headphones out of their ear. “Hai?” _So it’s a guy, and he just said “Yes?” I think._

“Sumimasen, uh, ‘Ten Count’? I mean, er,” his words trailed off as he realized who he was talking to. It was the boy from the day prior. His jaw hung open and his cheeks bore a light pink.

The boy chuckled, “Un,” he nodded, “ ‘Ten Kauto’.” _Ah, he said the Japanese version of the name._ “I can English speak too,” the Japanese boy spoke in broken English.

Cayden sighed with relief. “Thank god!” He threw his arms in the air, while looking up at the clear sky. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

“I am Atsuo. What name is yours?” Atsuo smiled.

“I’m Cayden. Nice to meet you,” Cayden returned the grin. He held his arm out to shake Atsuo’s hand.

Atsuo looked at him, confused. “Nani?” _He said “What?” Wow, I’m really getting the hang of this on-the-spot translating thing!_

“Oh, uh, in America, we shake hands when we meet someone new. Like this,” he grabbed Atsuo’s hand and shook it.

“Oh, I see now,” Atsuo smiled as he moved his hand along with Cayden’s movements. “It is funny how we keep meeting,” he chuckled.

“It is,” Cayden laughed with him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by one of his classmates calling for him.

“Cayden!” his roommate for the week yelled. “Were leaving!”

“Sorry, but I have to go,” Cayden frowned.

“I hope we meet soon again, Caiden,” Atsuo smiled and bowed his head slightly.

_He said my name wrong,_ Cayden thought, chuckling as he walked away.


End file.
